lohavfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfall
Starfall is a fanfiction written by Total Eclipse for the League of Humans Acting Villainous on Fimfiction.Net. The League of Humans Acting Villainous (or LoHAV) is a group created to house stories similar, or inspired by Malideus, The Rise of Darth Vulcan, and F*** It I'm Having Fun. It takes place after the end of the fourth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Plot Summary "These being, humans are what they call themselves. They can be cruel, deceitful, and chaotic; but also cunning, persistent, and courageous. They are the best defense against the Starfall. For better or for worse, we need them." -- Princess Celestia, ''My Champions, My Failures '' 1980 years ago, an esoteric hostile race calling themselves the Cazmir suddenly appeared in the skies over the world of Equus, proclaiming the coming of the Starfall. Celestia and Luna sacrificed the power of countless magical artifacts and scattered them into the aether of multiverse, hoping to find individuals worthy to be their worlds saviors. Their desperate plea was answered and the threat was quashed, allowing the dark time to fall into the annals of history where it was soon forgotten. With the Cazmir defeated, the spell bringing humans to Equus died and soon things fell back to normalcy. Until now... Chapter 1: Mindrazer Chapter 2: Start the Anarchy! Chapter 3: Goddess Among Zebras; Alpha of Alphas Characters Princess Celestia and Princess Luna Kenneth and Hannah Rodrick Anubia Freyalise Suit n' Tie Gerald Covick/ Nekusar Introducted in chapter 1 during Chrysalis's tale of the past. Gerald's is a human liche who was granted the powers of Nekusar the Mindrazer, and his only know goal at the moment is to reunite with Monica and Mishra. Gerald was defeated over 1070 years ago by Celestia and Luna while making a voyage across the Crater Sea on his ship the Nebuchadnezzar. As a result of his lose, he had his crown stolen by Luna and was sealed away in the depths of Earth Scar. He has since remained undisturbed, until Queen Chrysalis and her hive chose to excavate him. Chrysalis Introduced in chapter 1. Chrysalis is the current queen of the largest changeling hive in the Badlands. Using her workers, she occupied the Earth Scar and dug out Gerald's resting place. At some unknown point in time, she came into possession of the Gerald's crown. She claims to want an alliance with the liche, but her true motives are currently unknown. Monica Covick/ Gaige Introduced in chapter 2. Monica is a young woman gifted with the powers of Gaige the Mechromancer. She awoke confused, underneath the snow and ice of the Skyverge separating the pony and griffon nations. She is related to Gerald and Monica, but the connection is not yet known. Asha Introduced in chapter 2. Asha is a female griffon/ dragon hybrid She is a thane, currently ruling over a yet unmentioned providence of Skyllia. She is in command of a military force of unknown size and strength whose apparent function is border patrol, as seen by her engagement of pony forces on the flats of the Skyverge. Salazar Mentioned in chapter 2. Salazar is a male griffon thane, though only briefly mentioned, the fact that he was some sort of ties with Equestria is obvious. Mishra Covick Mishra was briefly mentioned in chapter 1, but has not yet made an appearance in the story. Major Themes Category:Stories Category:Starfall